boltons_zero_recordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Makeup Thieves
Makeup Thieves is the debut studio album by American alternative rock band CC. At the time of release, drummer Craig Noblin wasn't in the band and the only official member was Jamie Dewolf. CC would not be signed to BZR for another two months after the album's release. The album was released after two different CC albums had been announced and then cancelled shortly after. It was released for free on YouTube on December 1st, 2018, and later on bandcamp on February 23rd, 2019. Background & recording Production for CC's cancelled debut album ''HAGN began in October 2018 at the same time as ''Makeup Thieves. Jamie originally intended to release HAGN in November 2018 and Makeup Thieves in June 2019, but he liked Makeup Thieves more and post-poned all work on ''HAGN to work on ''Makeup Thieves instead. Eventually, HAGN was cancelled entirely. Jamie deleted the first single from HAGN, "formal nothing", from his YouTube channel and began releasing singles for Makeup Thieves instead. The lead single from Makeup Thieves, "Ring Around"on November 10th, 2018. The song was the first of six singles which eventually turned into the Ring Around EP. Lyrics and themes Makeup Thieves is a concept album about a man who is only referred to as "the shepherd" throughout the entire album, and the album tells the story of his life. His character is introduced on the first track, "Tales Of Lust From Down The Road". The shepherd has just gone through a breakup with a girl who is known only as Killer Queen and the song is about the bitterness he feels afterwards. The following track, "Killer Queen's Night Out", shows the listener the reason for the breakup, that being that Killer Queen cheated on him. The rest of the album, summarized, is as follows. The shepherd falls in love with somebody else, and then kidnaps them and taunts them to try and make them love him. The police catch him in the act and arrest him. The only track that does not fall into the story of the album is "Devil's Horn". Music ''Makeup Thieves ''introduces CC's very electronic-infused alternative rock sound front and center, with tracks like "Killer Queen's Night Out", a dark. almost industrial sounding song driven by a one note distorted bassline and eerie, sparatic strings. The following track, "Happy Ending" is driven by a single synth chord and a decending, bittersweet bassline, as well as clips from the Apollo 11 launch. The least-electronic based track on the album is "La La La (Sent From Nowhere)", which is driven by a simple acoustic guitar melody and slowly gets louder and louder. Artwork The album art for ''Makeup Thieves ''is a text-less still frame from CC's now deleted music video for the song "formal nothing". In it, Jamie Dewolf's hand is in the corner and a blue light is cast in the background in the shape of Massachusetts, but y'know, that's just a coincidence. Track listing 1. Tales Of Lust From Down The Road (3:40) 2. Killer Queen's Night Out (2:34) 3. Happy Ending (3:10) 4. Rip Me (4:03) 5. You Better (2:49) 6. Devil's Horn (3:17) 7. Ring Around (3:17) 8. La La La (Sent From Nowhere) (3:18) 9. Shepherd (4:54) 10. Several Words Spoken By An Interesting Human Being (0:08) 11. Instrumental Break (1:03) 12. Scale (4:46) 13. 234 (2:20) 14. Recreate (5:55)